Question: To get to work each morning, Kevin takes a bike 13.52 miles and a horse 9.18 miles. In total, the journey takes 29.2 minutes. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 22.7 miles in total.